


Más que nadie más [GerXod Fanfic]

by Jassi_Albarn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassi_Albarn/pseuds/Jassi_Albarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El odio entre los youtubers Hola Soy German y Xoda es conocido tanto por sus suscriptores como el resto de los demás youtubers. ¿Qué pensarías si detrás de todo eso podría a llegar a existir amor? Los sentimientos evolucionan. ¿Qué puede más? ¿La lujuria o el odio? Desde el comienzo fue un trato peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

** MÁS QUE NADIE MÁS **

**-Entonces, debemos dejar todo esto hasta aquí Cristian... Siempre me lo dijiste, me odiabas. Y... eso no va a cambiar... ¿Verdad?-**

_Pues me temo, que he caído en este abismo profundo una vez más. Estoy tan harto de fingir que esto es otro juego, he estado muy ocupado mirando el cielo, en lugar de ver lo que está delante de mis ojos._

**Capítulo 1**

Su mirada se perdía en el monitor, una mirada que podía expresarse como ausente. Sus ojos se entre cerraron ligeramente, no, él no sentía odio hacía aquella ''crítica'' hacía el mismo. Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser aquel ceño fruncido en su rostro? ¿Qué sentimiento sería el demostrado ante tal expresión? ... Se tallo un solo ojo mientras su mentón descansaba sobre su otra mano, cerrando los ojos un poco. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la publicación de aquel video. ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo entonces?

No debería afectarle. O quizás sí.

-debería estar grabando el nuevo video para el canal en vez de estar en esta wea aún- se regañó así mismo. Sus suscriptores olvidaron también el tema de los bots, pudieron entender la circunstancia, todo fue desmentido... Todos pasaron la página, como dice el dicho. Él debería hacer lo mismo.

Pero no.

Germán Garmendia seguía viendo aquel video una y otra vez. Con menor frecuencia que antes pero lo seguía haciendo. ¿La opinión de Xoda le importaba? Porque no fue el único que expreso su opinión en _youtube_ el pasado año. Podría estar escuchando la de Vardoc, Dross, e infinidad de usuarios de _youtube_ que dieron su punto de vista a los internautas.

-¡Nuevamente no voy grabar!- se rió- ¡grandioso Germán!- se aplaudió así mismo con burla, parándose de su silla, resoplando. Se volteó a observar su reloj – dos y media de la madrugada, peeerfeecto – suspiro, tampoco tenía sueño. Sin quedarle más remedio se acercó a la ventana cruzándose de brazos. Otra noche más con insomnio – No sirvo pa' esta wea-

Al final termino golpeando su frente un par de veces contra el cristal, sin que sus pensamientos dejaran de indagar en aquel tema. Sabía que no era la última Coca-cola del desierto, a todos no les podía caer bien, ni a todos podían hacerle gracia su humor...

-¡Es normal!, así ocurre con cualquier persona. No me voy a poner achacao- y realmente no es una persona triste, obviamente podía estarlo, pero... ¿por esa pendejada? Realmente le daba mucha importancia. Y en estos últimos días se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse.

_Bien Germán, puedes comenzar un plan para acércate a Xoda. Buscarlo. Hablarle. Enfrentarle. Secuestrarlo y finalmente ¡golpearlo! JAJAJA no, eso no. Dejarle en claro que en verdad respetas a tus suscriptores. Jamás te aprovecharías de ellos. Pero. ¡Ya el plan está en marcha y no funciona!_

_Ya va, ni siquiera tengo un plan..._

_Quizás que ahora tenga un canal para cuando juego... ¡lo haya enojado más!_

_No, ese weon lo más seguro es que ni le importa nah. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver de mí le es totalmente indiferente._

_Aunque ahora que me acuerdo de mi canal... debería jugar la quinta parte de Outlast... uhmm seeeh... nah... ¡no es hora de lidiar con el gordo feo! ¡Gordo! ¡Gordo! gordo, gordo feo... aunque... ahora que lo pienso._

_En ese momento no pude evitar volver a mi asiento para nuevamente mis ojos volvieran a posarse sensualmente en el monitor de la computadora –rawr – salió de mis labios, obviamente bromeando conmigo mismo. Proseguí a teclear en el buscador de google si por casualidad... respire profundo y coloque en el buscador:_

**Xoda jugando Outlast**

_Perfecto. Ya apareció mi búsqueda. Entonces mi duda fue aclarada, Xoda ha jugado Outlast. Comencé a move mis dedos contra la mesa mientras mi otra mano seguía sobre el mouse, jugando con la flecha en la pantalla, dando movimientos circulares sobre "Outlast | El Juego más Terrorífico del 2013? :O | En Español by Xoda" y es que... ¡Había tantas opciones de video para ver! ¿Cuál debería elegir? Aparte que si sigo bajando, solo queda la opción de ver imágenes de Xoda, y eso no es lo que busco..._

_Moví mi cabeza en ambas direcciones, escogiéndome de hombros. ¿Qué puedo perder? Si he pasado viendo un solo video de Xoda donde habla de mí... ¡obviamente puedo ver un video de él que no sea estar hablando de mí!..._

_Termine dándole click._

_Mi principal defecto y al mismo tiempo una virtud, sería que odio perder. Me encanta ganar. No soy un resentido pero... sinceramente a estas alturas no sé porque su crítica me afecta tanto. Solo la de él, ya que vi la de otros, y me es normal. Mi consciencia está muy tranquila._

_Me cruzo de brazos una vez más, apoyándome en el respaldar de mi silla._

Xoda: Woohoo ¿Qué tal bitches? Bienvenidos a Outlast. Este juego es, ha sido uno de los más esperados este año.

_No tengo ni la menor duda de eso. ¡Si hasta lo he estado jugando en mi canal! He de admitir que es un juego bastante genial, concuerdo con lo terrorífico con Xoda, ¡que rata lo que acaba de decir! Pero me ha hecho reír. Creo que me quedaré viéndolo jugar su primera parte en ese juego. Sinceramente yo tampoco sé porque la gente se va sola, quieren morir rápido, una muerte dolorosa y triste mientras son comidos por zombies jajaja ¡Ah! La carta que uno lee antes de entrar al manicomio. Es mi imaginación o este Xoda dice mucho "mierda" jajaja_

_Durante un tiempo me había concentrado en su forma de jugar aunque de un tiempo a otro termine fijándome en el mini cuadrado donde está su rostro, a la izquierda del video. Admito que sería la primera vez que me concentro en un gameplay. Mientras él comentaba en el video ¡yo también lo hacía! Como si estuviéramos hablando, lo cual supongo que nunca pasará._

_Lo más cercano que estaré de Xoda será hoy, con un video que nos separa del ahora al 04/09/2013 cuando lo grabo, según la descripción de su video._

_Jajajajajajaja ¡te cagaste en la puta!_

_Aunque no debería burlarme, yo también me cague en esa parte. Ya se va a encontrar al hombre empaladoooo, si, ya lo hizo._

_Me hubiera quedado viendo el video pero le di pausa frunciendo el ceño. Observe el tiempo que había pasado, exactamente 15 minutos con 10 segundos. ¿Vi tanto en tan solo un momento? Es decir, hasta yo considero que 5 minutos ya son largos._

_Sin dudarlo, dirigí el mouse a la "X" para cerrar la puta ventana. Se supone que... no lo odio, pero si le guardo un poquito de resentimiento. Solo un poco. Trate de convencerme a mí mismo haciendo con los dedos de mi mano "un poquito" como cuando te dicen cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres en ¡el café!_

_Listo, mejor me lanzó de mi piso y en mi testamento le dejo todo a Mimi , Noah y el resto de mis 5 mascotas. No, tampoco. Solo es mejor irme a dormir. Al menos subí un video ayer: decepciones._

_El título... decepciones. Negué con mi rostro ya que recordé algo de repente. ¿Por qué?_

_Inevitablemente de mis labios comencé a tararear hasta que por fin de estos salió esa canción que compuse para ella, hace unos años._

_Sé que la vida se puede tornar hoy muy mal_

_Pero no temas que siempre puedes confiar que yo allí voy a estar_

_Para ti..._

_Si sientes que no das más y todo acabara_

_Debes recordar que si miras hacia atrás me veras al final_

_Y ahí comprenderás que al final_

_Sola no estarás jamás._

_Mientras cerré los ojos y cantaba. Solo me di cuenta que hoy no dormiría. No pude jugar la nueva parte de The Walking Dead que me toca, termine cayendo de nuevo en esa rabia que le siento a Xoda y... la recordé a ella. Un nuevo aplauso para mí, ¡German Alejandro Garmendia Aranis!_

_-¿¡Que falta eh!?- dije en voz alta mientras cerraba cada una de las ventanas que tenía abiertas – si esto fuera una serie, lo más seguro que aquí termina el capítulo de hoy mientras suena Heartless- me agarre el tabique. Mis ojos observaron la última ventaba por cerrar, la de mi twitter._

_-Vamos a terminar esto de una vez- musito escribiendo en el buscador a la única persona que podría ayudarle en esto, para mandarle un mensaje directo._

 

Mensaje directos > Con Vardoc1

Hey, tengo tiempo sin hablar contigo pero, necesito que nos veamos. ¿Sera posible? :D

 

 

_La única forma de acabar esta wea, es hablando con Xoda. Si hay algo que me molesta es que duden de mi aprecio a mis suscritores y que piensen que me aprovecho de ellos. Bien, es hora de acabar esto de una vez por todas Xoda. Hablaremos. De cara a cara, y no como hoy. Haciéndome una idea de cómo hablarte... dudo que alguna vez lleguemos a reírnos juntos, más bien dudo que nos lleguemos a caer bien._

_En fin, apague el computador, y me fui a dormir, antes de cerrar la puerta señale al señor chango – todo esto es tu culpa, te odio señor chango- siempre he dicho que hay que culpar a alguien más de tus problemas, por eso lo siento señor chango. Me fui a la cama con mal humor._


	2. Capítulo 2

No sabía en lo absoluto cual era la razón de esa invitación repentina por parte de German. Era extraño que después de ese pequeño periodo que ambos _youtubers_ estuvieron sin comunicarse, ahora este pidiera que se vieran. Sinceramente Vardoc no dudo en ningún solo momento en responderle:

_Mensajes directos > Con GermanGarmendia_

_Claro, solo dime lugar, hora y fecha ^ ^_

_Estaré ahí sin falta_

De esa forma mientras bebía su segunda botella de refresco y observaba las menciones de _twitter_ de sus seguidores; Vardoc esta paciente a la espera del joven castaño.

-Qué le habrá pasado a German- se dijo así mismo en voz baja después de 15 minutos más, apartando la mirada de la pantalla táctil. Lo bueno es que su respuesta sería respondida inmediatamente cuando en la entrada de la cafetería nada concurrida, apareció el susodicho. Para Vardoc fue inevitable expresar impresión al verlo.

-¡perdone!- exclamo German, ya que estuvo a punto de chocar con un mesero. A causa de eso, este estuvo a punto de responderle enojado, pero al ver su rostro y reconocerlo, el mesero ya había sacado de su bolsillo una libreta para que German le diera un autógrafo. Vardoc suspiro, con una ligera sonrisa. Ese chico ya se había ganado dos autógrafos de dos grandes _youtubers_. Sin apartar la mirada de German y el mencionado, termino por beberse todo su refresco.

-disculpa la demora, se me presento un problema – dice con la respiración algo entrecortada por haber llegado corriendo y al fin poder estar frente a Vardoc – de verdad, lo siento Nicolas - hace un ademán de cansancio, cuando con su mano se agarra la frente – Tuve que llevar a Mimi al veterinario y un conchesumadre me choco el auto-

-Oh- este se levanta de su silla, apoyando una mano en el hombro del contrario- ¿pero te encuentras bien? – Dice frunciendo el ceño un poco, a causa de la preocupación-

-Seeeh- musita respondiendo con una sonrisa- realmente me preocupe más por Mimi- se agarró la nuca sin dejar de mirar a Nicolas- pero mi "pequeño llavero" está bien, luego pasaré a buscarle ains- rió cruzándose de brazos- disculpa por desaparecerme-

Vardoc ahora suspiro aliviado. Y por supuesto no pudo evitar sonreír. De cierta forma Vardoc es una persona que le ha costado entender todo lo que surgió con aquella polémica. El ser humano comete errores durante toda su vida... porque los cometas, no quiere decir que seas una mala persona. Solo debes aprender a reconocerlos.

-¡Qué bueno! En ese caso vamos a tomar asiento German y descuida- se alzó de hombros- tengo entendido que quieres cumplir tu sueño, y eso es lo que te ha tenido concentrado en otras cosas- decía al momento en el cual ambos se sentaron.

-Sí, aparte tuve un viaje muy emocionante- comento mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el servilletero, como si fuera un niño.- sabes Vardoc, ayer tuve insomnio. Me hizo pensar en muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto con interés, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo de cierta forma personal. Pero se lo reservo. No es que no confiara en Nicolas. Todo lo contrario, de todos los _youtubers_ chilenos, con Vardoc se sentía muy cómodo.

-la wea es que primero, debo salir de lo principal-

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- le respondió de inmediato. En ningún momento dejaron de verse. De nuevo lo pensó, el ser humano comete errores durante toda su vida... porque los cometas, no quiere decir que seas una mala persona. Solo debes aprender a reconocerlos. ¿Si era verdad o mentira? Eso no cambia el hecho de cómo es German.

Hasta donde Vardoc tenía conocimiento, German es una buena persona.

-Nicolas... - este se agarró sus manos, jugando con sus propios dedos como si estuviera impaciente. En el fondo si lo está- te va a parecer extraño de mi parte pero...-

-¿pero? ...- acentuó con su tono de voz el ''pero'' debido al silencio que se presentó. Algo que le parecía mucho más extraño, ya que German es del tipo de persona a la cual hay que ponerle un tirro en la boca para que se quede callado, eso es lo que pensaba Vardoc. Le hacía gracia, pero en esos momentos su silencio no le parecía usual.

-como decirlo- se mordió el labio- mira weon, necesito hablar con Xoda- le dijo de una vez. Al escucharlo Vardoc, por unos instantes pestañeo un par de veces, y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿de verdad?- enarco una ceja- ¿y para que quieres hablar con Xoda, German?- le pregunto con más interés.

-Su opinión... - le respondió a su pregunta instantáneamente. Vardoc sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando las orbes marrones de German no dejaban de hacer contacto visual con las suyas propias. El rostro de German se encuentra sereno pero esos ojos demostraron una profunda seriedad y quizás... solo tal vez ¿algo de molestia?

-Entonces quieres hablar con Xoda por el asunto "prohibido" - por un momento tuvo que quitarse los lentes y agarrarse el tabique pensando. German ante esta acción, expreso duda y desconcierto en su mirada. Pero inmediatamente habló.

-Nicolas, de verdad mi consciencia está tranquila. Pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo si ese Xoda piensa que me aprovecho de mis suscriptores. Ese weon no tiene idea de lo muy importantes que son en mi vida- desvió la mirada- ¿Cuántos minutos fueron?-

\- ¿Cuántos minutos fueron de qué?-

-De su video, ¿Cuántos fueron?-

-No sé con exactitud German- y realmente Vardoc ignoraba el tiempo. Además ya ha pasado ya unos buenos meses desde eso. Él fue uno de los que ya había dejado atrás el tema. No pudo evitar divagar y luego pensar en diversas hechos.- supongo que tú debes saber- Lo que si sabía era que al parecer German no olvida fácil, y Xoda también.

Esos dos le van a provocar un dolor de cabeza. Los propios conchesumadre, culiaos.

El castaño negó.

-¡Como menos de 20 minutos!- respondió- de verdad quisiera hablar con él, y aclarar las cosas- hizo un puchero ligero mirando fijamente al contrario justo cuando volvía a ponerse sus lentes. Junto sus manos como si rezara- pooooor favooor, ayúdame Vardoc, ayuudame-

Por su parte Vardoc apoyo el codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano, pensando si ayudarle o no. Obviamente tendría la buena intención pero si lo pensaba...

-¡ah! - una sola exclamación de una voz conocida, fue suficiente para que la atención de ambos fueran a caer ante la nueva presencia que los acompañaría- Y tengo una fugaz idea para eso. Podemos ayudarte- la sonrisa que dibujo ella, hizo que German le correspondiera con la suya propia, aunque sinceramente la de German mas que amable, era de "Fuck yeah, bitch de Xoda"

-¡la chucha!- exclamo de repente, volteando su cuerpo completo hacía atrás, observando a la chica con ambas cejas alzadas- ¿Shushu se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

-eh pues- se agarró un mechón de su cabello, jugando con este.

-Hola Iori- agito su mano con una sonrisa saludando a la chica antes de que le respondiera a Nicolas.

-Hola German- respondió esta y ante la mirada no de regaño de su novio, pero de "te hice una pregunta, justifica tu respuesta" con su ceja levantada, la chica se acercó, agarrando un silla para sentarse con los dos.

\- Estaba caminando por los demás locales, y los he visto. Decidí acercarme a saludar y escuche parte de la conversación jeje- se explicó. Pero antes de dejar que cualquera de los dos hablará. -Me parece que podríamos hacer una reunión en nuestra casa. Xoda no va a negarse en venir –suspiro. Ella sabía que desde el surgimiento de la polémica, jamás había visto a Xoda tan molesto en su vida (o por lo menos del tiempo que lleva conociéndole). No podía asegurar si Xoda ya había dejado ese tema de lado, ya que el chico no volvió a decir nada. Pero Iori consideraba que una cosa es no hablar y otra muy distinta es decir todo lo que piensas y sientes dentro de tu mente.

Vardoc se cruzó de brazos. En el fondo él pensaba que sería una buena forma de hacer las paces. Tampoco es que Xoda y German fueran amigos (por no decir que no lo son, que es la realidad) pero...

Agarró su celular de la mesa, el cual todo este tiempo estuvo reposando en la misma comenzando a marcar. La persona no contestaba, pero este seguía insistiendo hasta que finalmente escucho su voz detrás de la línea.

***

Resultaba un acto totalmente erróneo el que hacía en ese momento. Mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, específicamente la espalda, el chileno ya iba por su quinto cigarrillo del día. Le resultaba inevitable hacerlo, pues es una buena forma de desahogarse.

Suspiro sacándolo de su boca y dejándolo caer en las baldosas, evidentemente apagándose cuando tuvo contacto con el agua. El castaño se quedó observando tal acción como si fuera un descubrimiento hasta que echo su cabeza hacía atrás y el agua de la regadera cayó sobre la piel de su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y agarrándose la cabeza, abriendo un poco sus labios mientras el agua entraba de a poco en su boca.

Sinceramente, algo dentro de él no lo dejaba tranquilo, la conversación que tuvo con esa persona, podría decir que ha sido una de las más fuertes de su vida, y dependiendo de la decisión que opte... tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Una parte de él no quería creerlo, y otra por supuesto quería intentarlo.

Abrió sus ojos algo irritado que interrumpieran su meditación. Se dio cuenta que no había dejado en silencio su celular, y ahora este no dejaba de sonar – el weon que me esté llamando, lo va a lamentar- pensó dándose la vuelta para cerrar la llave de la regadera y salir de la ducha. Se colocó su toalla, amarrándola en su cintura y secándose la palma de la mano, quitando la húmeda con algunos toques contra su muslo cubierto por la toalla para poder atender a la llamada.

-diga- dijo de mala gana, finalmente tomando su celular. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Al saber quién lo llamaba.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Vardoc y soltó una risa – nada que ver- agarró una pequeña toalla que dejo en la poceta con su mano libre, comenzando a secarse el cabello –no interrumpes nada importante- este mantuvo su sonrisa, soltando esta vez una carcajada- ¿y para que llamas? Jajaja no es que sea raro, solo pregunto weon - no continuó en su labor, debido a que coloco la toalla en su hombro. Su sonrisa se borró un poco, pensativo- ¿qué si voy hacer algo hoy?- la verdad ahora que se lo preguntaba, no. Aparte que tenía pensado grabar un nuevo video, pero sería para mañana. Recostó su espalda en una de las paredes del baño- en lo absoluto, planeaba quedarme en casa- le respondió.

Continuó hablando con Vardoc por lo menos unos 5 minutos más... Con sinceridad la idea de ir a casa de este le pareció de maravilla.

-Salgo en un rato jajaja, nos vemos. Saludos a la shushu-

_Su llamada fue la necesaria para sentirme animado. Por eso apenas terminamos de hablar, fui a mi habitación a vestirme lo más rápido que pude. Colocándome lo primero que encontrer limpio. De esa forma sin perder tiempo, salí de mi hogar para encontrarme con Vardoc y Iori. Tardé un poco por el tráfico que se presentó, decidí irme caminando. No contaba con eso, ahora llegaría un poco tarde. Pero llegue y eso era lo importante._

_Cuando me abrieron la puerta, me encontré primero con Iori. La salude con una sonrisa- se me hizo tarde pero aquí me tienen- le respondí, apartando mi vista de ella para entrar, pero me detuve en seco y la sonrisa se me borro como si me hubieran dado una cachetada. Solo pude pensar "QUE HACE ESTE WEON AQUÍ"..._

Por otra parte...

_No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la cara de Xoda al verme en la casa de Vardoc. Quería decirle ''¡Holi chimenea!'' a ver que esa expresión se dibujaba en su rostro._

_Mi sonrisa fue, debo admitir, que la más hipócrita en la vida. Interiormente, por el respeto que le tengo a Vardoc, no sería taaaaaaaan directo._

_-Hola soy German y te apuesto este sensual vaso de limonada, a que mi presencia aquí no te agrada en lo absoluto- dije. No. Tan. Directo. FUCK._

_Sabía que a mis espaldas de seguro Vardoc se había "facepalmeado''... Bueh, solo pude decir lo primero que se me vino a la boca ¡Perdón!_

_Ahora solo podía observar como Iori sonreía nerviosa, pero con menor importancia ya que:_

_Toda mi concentración fue dirigida a Xoda..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**—Hola soy German y te apuesto este sensual vaso de limonada, a que mi presencia aquí no te agrada en lo absoluto—**

_Por supuesto que no me agrada... Aunque apriete mis puños conteniendo una rabia que comenzaba a carcomer mi ser, simplemente al observar la mirada de Vardoc... Me mordí fuertemente la lengua._

_Aunque quisiera expresar el odio que siento hacía ti..._

_—¿Cómo crees Germán?—_

_Solté una risa ligera, que se mezclaba con algo de ironía, la cual trate lo más posible que no se notará._

_— Es inesperado verte aquí, solo eso— No. No era solo eso._

Xoda jamás pensó que ese encuentro marcaría el inicio de algo que sería inminente en la vida de ambos.

 

**Capítulo 3**

Se podría interpretar como la típica escena que se aprecia en una película. Ambos _youtubers_ sentados en el sofá, en el medio de ellos un puesto vacío.

Entre los dos existía algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo: Ninguno se acercaría al otro.

A Germán le fue inevitable observar a Xoda apenas este llego al departamento de Nicolas. Al fin de poder estar frente a frente con ese chico que se había ganado su desprecio con cada vez que reproducía el vídeo que hizo para él, prácticamente en contra de sí mismo... No sabía explicarlo pero quizás, después de mucho tiempo que Germán ha estado en paz... Dentro de él exploto algo con solo ver el rostro del contrario.

Hace pocos momentos que en ese lugar únicamente se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. Queriéndose concentrar en lo que fuera, así sea en un portarretrato o las cortinas de la ventana más cercana, pero se negaban a mirarse. Los minutos pasaban, y como siempre una tentación se presentaba. En esta ocasión era quién se atrevía a mirar a quien.

—Tu vídeo acerca de los bots, me llego al corazón— comento mientras se veía las uñas sobre actuando con una mirada sin importancia. El solo escuchar la voz de este hizo que Xoda se volteará a mirarle frunciendo el ceño, soltando lo irritado que ya llevaba tiempo guardando.

—Me encanta que te haya gustado, Garmendia—

—Me encanto, no lo niego. Sobre todo esa parte en la que mencionaste que la gente me apoyaría solo porque he mencionado a su país—

—No me vengas a decir que no te aprovechas de tus suscriptores, porque no te voy a creer eso. Es que te veo, y te escucho y solo compruebo lo pinche mentiroso que eres. Pero sabes Germán, yo no estoy ciego ni sordo—

El mencionado comenzó a reírse.

—Lo único que te reclamo yo es que, maldito, no te metas con mis suscriptores, no tienes ningún derecho. ¿Qué no sabes que hay un 75% de probabilidades o más de que comportamos los mismos?—

Germán se levantó del sofá y a este movimiento, Xoda lo hizo de igual forma. Ambos mirándose con un intenso odio y el ambiente entre ellos no podría llegar a ponerse más pesado de lo que estaba antes.

—Dime que más, Cristian— entrecerró sus ojos con rabia. El otro estuvo a punto de titubear pero no iba a dejarse cohibir por Garmendia. Frunció el ceño más de lo que estaba, abriendo sus labios pero de estos no salían absolutamente nada.

Germán se acercó agarrándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a él.

—Que interesante— rió con sarcasmo, mientras negó — a donde se fue todo es bla bla bla que vi en tu vídeo, Cristian—

—¡Si ya sabes la putas razones!— exclamo casi que a gritos—¡Por qué me preguntas lo que ya sabes maldito idiota!—

—Lo quería escuchar directamente de tus labios, Cristian—

—Ya weon, cállate, deja de decir mi nombre—

—¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?— ladeo su cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

—Nada. Para ti no soy nadie. Si para mí no eres nada, debe ser igual— se explicó como si fuera lo más lógico. Es decir...

¡Es lo más lógico!

¡¿Por qué demonios había que dar tanta vuelta al asunto?!

—Te seré sincero weon— se relamió los labios por ansiedad — jamás había odiado a alguien como ahora lo estoy haciendo ente preciso momento. Por tu culpa todos íbamos a ser mal vistos, por tu culpa, nuestra reputación iba a caer en picada. ¿Y tú weon!— alzo los brazos— bien gracias, Hola soy Germán y me importa una mierda todos—

—Aja—

—¿Aja? ¡Aja QUÉ weon! ¿Acaso es lo único que tienes por decir?— se rió con un tono de ironía mientras con sus manos empujo del pecho a Germán para deshacer el agarre. Después llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus _blue jeans —_  si los usaste o no, ya me sabe a mierda—

—Felicidades Xoda— comenzó a aplaudirle Germán, sin evitar que esa voz sarcástica saliera a flote, para luego señalarle con su mano, extendiendo su brazo a este. —Felicidades por tu gran sinceridad, dime idiota ¿Te sentirías mejor si me golpeas?—

—¿Disculpa?— expreso algo confundido. —¿Qué demonios dices weon?—

—Así como lo escuchas, o acaso estas sordo— se acercó a él agarrándolo nuevamente —Vamos, si tanto me odias, golpéame. Si tanto odias... Que según tú, estuviera a punto de hundir tu "vida" y la de los demás, hazlo— arrugo al ceño al ver una expresión de duda. —¡No es lo que quieres!— le grito, haciendo el agarre más fuerte y acercando su rostro contra al de este. — ¡Vamos! Golpea a esta maldito mentiroso si eso te hace sentir mejor— le incitaba.

Cristian se mordió el labio sin apartar la mirada del más alto.

—¡Cállate maldita sea!—

_Acabe con su paciencia. Es justo lo que quería. Como este al parecer cargaba un anillo en la mano que hizo puño y acabo por impactarse contra mi boca. De mi labio inferior comenzó a brotar sangre. Respire hondo para llevar una de mis manos a este y por ende, deshice el agarre que tenía con Xoda._

—¿Ahora te toca a ti no? ¡Vamos, golpea!—

—No Xoda—  _le respondí mientras desviaba la mirada_. — Ya estamos a mano—  _fue lo que le dije. —_ Yo me desahogue, tú también. Todo está aclarado—  _Le sonreí dándome la vuelta hacía la salida._

 _Agarre mi chaqueta que estaba en una mesita al lado de la puerta y agarre el picaporte. —_ Fue un placer verte Xoda—  _antes de salir me quede unos buenos segundos que no llegaron a un mísero minuto. No sé qué esperaba. Pero fuera lo que sea, no llego._

_Ese maldito... se me escapo de las manos la situación. Mientras me alejaba del hogar de Nicolas, en una caminata rápida ignorando si en la calle me reconocerían, lo cual en parte me dolía por mi orgullo y por lo mucho que aprecio a mis suscriptores. Maldito, maldito weon... hijo de... No, su madre no tiene culpa de nada y eso es ser un completo irrespetuoso. Control Germán._

_Pero ahora pude confirmar lo que quería saber... Y es que Xoda no se preocupaba por sí mismo, pensaba en los demás._

_—Me haces un favor—dije metiéndome en un callejón. En mi corre-corre, había hecho una llamada para pedir un único favor. Pegue mi frente contra el ladrillo rojizo y suspire con cansancio._

_Por un momento pensé... si no hubiera ocurrido lo de los bots ¿Xoda me odiaría igual?_

_¿Si no existiera su vídeo? ¿Yo no tendría razones para odiarlo no?_

_Igual, ya son realidades que se separan. Que no podrán ser._

_¿Es como si me preguntará que sería, si ella no se hubiera cansado de nuestra relación y no me hubiera dejado? ¿Seguiría componiendo canciones de amor en vez de esas que terminan mal o con melancolía?_

_Acordarme de eso solo fue la cereza en el helado o como sea que se diga. ¿Por qué me tengo que acordar de decepciones pasadas?_

_Salí del callejón y comencé a caminar. Por un momento me detuve y observe hacía atrás. Sentí que alguien corría, por un momento sentí que alguien me buscaba. Enarque una ceja, extrañado. Quizás solo sean ideas mías._

***

Observó a Mimi en su regazo. Tuvo que ir a buscarla por la llamada que recibió de Germán. Aunque desde que escucho la voz de este a través del celular, con sinceridad se ha sentido un poco angustiado por el tono de voz que había empleado.

Sus pensamientos fueron desvaneciéndose cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto su completa atención, dejando a Mimi en el suelo y observando hacía la entrada.

—¡Germán que te ha pasado!— exclamo y enseguida corrió hacia este tomándolo del rostro – Por favor dime que no te has ido a caer a golpes como antes — al no tener respuesta de este, opto por agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, batuquearle un poco, a ver si lograba que al menos el otro articulara alguna palabra de su boca. — ¡No vuelvas a caer en eso hermano!—

—Diego— coloco sus propias manos encima de las del castaño mientras entrecerró sus ojos. Luego de un par de segundos, las quito de una forma molesta, desviando la mirada— No fui a buscar pleitos en comercios si es lo que piensas, además deja el drama, es algo insignificante. Ni que estuviera sangrando y golpeado por todo el cuerpo— le respondió entrando al departamento de su hermano. Se detuvo un instante observando su alrededor con la mirada perdida. —No exageres—

Diego frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia. Hacía un buen tiempo que no presenciaba esa actitud de parte de Germán. La chocante y a la defensiva.

—Te traeré un poco de hielo, por favor siéntate— pidió yendo a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador para sacar un poco que tenía congelado en un pote de helado. Esperaba escuchar alguna anécdota o razón de la boca de Germán, pero mientras con un cuchillo partía trozos de hielo y los acomodaba en un paño que encontró a primera vista. Solo sus oídos pudieron captar el silencio.

Respiro profundo, volviendo con su hermano y ofreciéndole el paño sin despegar la mirada de él.

—Gracias—

—No hay problema—

—Sabes — comenzó a hablar finalmente. Coloco el paño con hielo encima de sus piernas, abriéndolo y agarrando directamente con sus manos, un pedazo mientras lo observaba. Lo acerco a su ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía— ¿Qué tan malo sería una venganza? — susurro esa pregunta a Diego, ladeando la cabeza mientras la gotas que comenzaron a caer de entre sus dedos y en parte de su rostro, demostrando como el hielo se derretía entre sus manos.

—Tiene que ver... con ese labio que tienes roto— fue lo único que atino a decir, señalando su propio labio inferior, mientras se sentó en la mesita frente al sillón donde Germán se encontraba.

Este comenzó a pasar el hielo por sus labios, sin importarle limpiar la sangre con anterioridad. De todas maneras ya se había secado. Bufó con cierto fastidio mientras asintió dejando reposar su cabeza, en el respaldar del sillón.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no veo a este Germán— es su hermano. Por eso mismo no dudo en ningún solo momento decirle lo que pensaba. En su interior, Diego le dio un poco de mal espina el solo pensar que esa faceta de Germán podría volver a repetirse— ¿acaso has estado saliendo con alguien?—

Germán no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Rápidamente decidió no prestarle tanta importancia al recordar eso, desde luego ambas situaciones se alejaban entre si... Simplemente sonrió. —Que me enoje, no quiere decir que sea por una persona que me hiera y me cague como si nada le importara — fue lo más sincero posible.

Diego se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada al suelo. Inicio un jugueteo con sus manos, sintiéndose interiormente nervioso. No pudo procesar cuanto duro ese silencio, solo supo que se percibía en el ambiente un aire condenado. Por un lado se sentía castigado sin estarlo realmente y por el otro odiaba esa sensación de frialdad que recorrió su cuerpo.

Su hermano no es una persona fría, pero cuando llega hacerlo. Sientes que el pecho se te va a congelar hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Lo único que lo aparto de su trance fue ese instante en que dio un respingo al sentir las manos fuertes de su hermano posarse en sus hombros. Asustado por la acción repentina, le observo no sin antes dar una mirada exploratoria a su alrededor, descubriendo que su hogar estaba sumido en penumbra, solo con una que otra escasa luz que en aquel momento ni se preguntó de qué parte del departamento provenían.

—Mamá está por llegar, será mejor que pongamos la mesa Diego— intento descifrar un rastro de frialdad en Germán. Pero solo pudo apreciar esa sonrisa despreocupada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso?— pregunto Diego, pero como respuesta Germán se rio y coloco una mano en el cabello de este.

—No mucho realmente, lo necesario para quedarme jugando con Mimi— este sonrió con sinceridad. Lo pudo notar de inmediato, eso hizo que Diego le sonriera a su hermano finalmente— gracias por hacerme el favor de recogerla—

—Somos hermanos, así sea un favor minúsculo, lo haré—

—¡mañana quiero que laves mi ropa!— exclamo con una risa.— la interior— susurro con una sonrisa divertida— sabes que lo deseas—

—Tampoco te pases, weon—

—No puedes pasarte toda tú vida, pendiente de las personas que te quieren ver caer—

De repente se detuvo en seco antes de continuar bromeando con su hermano Diego. Se giró volteándose a ver la puerta de la cocina, al escuchar a aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

A decir verdad de las pocas que ama en serio.

—Hijo, tú mismo lo has dicho en un vídeo. No veo la razón por la que vayas en contra de lo que dices ahora—

—¡En que momento llegaste!— exclamaron ambos al unísono al verla.

—Lo suficiente para regañarles, par de despistados— se cruzó de brazos. Realmente la única luz que se apreciaba es de la cocina— vengan a ayudarme con la cena—

_Diego fue hacía ella rápidamente. Yo me cruce de brazos de igual forma, sintiendo su mirada puesta en mi- dame un momento, ya voy- aunque no la observara, pude notar como sus pasos se acercaban a mí._

_—Germán, mírame—_

_Inmediatamente negué, mientras apreté mis labios, dándole a entender que no iba a hablar. Ella como siempre tampoco se negaba a contradictorias, me agarro bruscamente del mentón y yo casi le decía algo que solo exprese con mi rostro "!Mujer te has vuelto loca¡" Desde luego que jamás le diría eso._

_—Anda a lavarte la cara. Ya me has dicho bastante que ya no eres un niño para que te ande curando así que al menos espero que me hagas caso— mientras decía esas palabras, acarició la parte del labio que Xoda me había roto por el fuerte puñetazo que me dio._

_—La reina manda— musite dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado. Solo pude sentir como ella acomodaba algunos mechones del frente y los peinaba._

_Decidí hacerle caso._

_Al encontrarme con mi propia mirada, suspire._

_—Hola Germán— salude al reflejo—¿Cómo estás?— le pregunte y luego sonreí— ¿Eres terco no? Ya se cayeron a golpes y aun así —enarque una ceja con curiosidad— quieres volver a ver a Xoda... ¿Por qué?—_

_Comencé a tocar mi labio roto, agarrando un toalla y mojándo con la recién llave del agua abierta. Después di breves toques sin dejar de mirarme._

_Yo mismo no sabía la respuesta._

**"No puedes pasarte toda tú vida, pendiente de las personas que te quieren ver caer."**

_._

_._

_._

_Lo perdí de vista... ¿Por qué coño le seguía? No le veía sentido. Incluso... tsk._

_"¡Cristian a dónde vas!"_

_"Hablamos después Nicolas"_

_Justo cuando se fue Germán. Nicolas había vuelto con Iori de esa repentina salida que surgió al mercado._

_En vez de quedarme, salí en persecución de Germán._

_Quería ser sincero conmigo mismo..._

_¿Realmente perseguía a Germán?_

_O ¿Estaba huyendo de lo sucedido?_

_Vague por las calles de la ciudad unas cuentas horas. No entendía su actitud, para que me reclamaba su odio, lo cual me sabía a mierda, para después pedirme que lo golpeara. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente a ese maldito loco?!_

_Al llegar a casa, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara. Para entender lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Solo me quede observando mi reflejo contra el espejo..._

_Mi rostro estaba intacto pero mi mente no. Desvié la mirada al lavabo mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. Ambas manos que reposaban con tranquilidad, se volvieron puños y temblaba por la molestia dentro de mí ser._

_—No quiero volverte a ver Germán, ni siquiera en un vídeo._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Aquella mañana se despertó con el dolor palpitante en el labio inferior donde lo había golpeado Cristián. Germán deseó dormir todo el santo día, o mejor, de ser posible no despertar por unas buenas horas. Ciertamente sus planes serían otros.

Una pequeña lengua perruna comenzó a darle “besitos” en la herida del labio. El castaño pestañeó, encontrándose con _Mimi_.

—Buenos días… — respondió con la voz adormilada y una sonrisa sincera —. ¿Le haces cariño a Papá? — preguntó riendo un poco, conversando con la chihuaha. Se fue incorporando en la cama hasta quedar sentado y tomar con cuidado, delicadeza y cariño a su pequeña compañera.

Suspiró, colocándola  en parte de su abdomen desnudo, y volvió a sonreír al verla dar pequeños ladridos, colocar dos patitas contra su pecho buscando seguir con los besitos.

— Oh, pero que hermosha. Con estos beshitos me voy a curar rápido— dijo con una voz cariñosa e infantil. — Cállate humano, dame de comer— imitó la voz  que le dio a   _Mimi_ en el vídeo de ‘’Hola Soy Mimi – Los Humanos’’ con lo último que expresó.

No entendía porque sentía tanta melancolía esa mañana. No sabía porque Cristián Moreno le provocó tanta rabia, y el día de hoy se sintió la persona más vacía del mundo. Garmendia podía contemplar su habitación; Una habitación perfectamente arreglada por el momento, con una pantalla plana, una consola de videojuegos, a un lado su computadora que se trataba de una Mac, y si desvía su mirada en dirección a la mesa de noche, ahí yacía su celular: un iPhone.

Tantas cosas materiales, ganadas con esfuerzo pero… Él lo sabía perfectamente. No importaba cuantas veces se mudara, se llenará de lujos…

—Sigue siendo superficial…— susurró, cerrando sus ojos despacio—. Pero lo he logrado con esfuerzo.

Lo importante es que tenía una hermosa unión con su familia, amigos cercanos y sus mascotas lo hacen feliz de igual forma que lo recién mencionado. Pero…

Faltaba algo.

—Sabes _Mimi_ , tu papi es un idiota— comentó después de un largo silencio, donde sus pensamientos pudieron divagar con una total libertad. O eso creía, porque con sinceridad, se sentía presionado, encerrado… Sin escape.

—Si no fuera por los sueños que quiero alcanzar, mi familia, mis suscriptores… —resopló dejándose caer de nuevo entre las sabanas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Todo eso significa tanto para mí.

***

Cristián Moreno, mejor conocido como Xoda para los cibernautas.

— La wea fome…

Susurró al ver que ya son las 2:39 p.m. Durante toda la noche, parte de la madrugada y al pasar el mediodía, el chileno no concilió el sueño.

Sabía que no era común. Primero el no dormir no fue provocado porque estuviera grabando un vídeo o jugando algún videojuego para su canal en _Youtube_. Aunque en esos momentos su cabeza seguía siendo como un reproductor de vídeos, proyectando sus memorias, remarcando cada recuerdo.

Para su profundo y amargo disgusto, todo tenía un tópico principal, un pilar, un enfoque: Germán Garmendia.

Y como si no bastara solo con el encuentro con Garmendia, también los últimos acontecimientos de su vida continuaban atosigándole.

—Que paja.

¿Cómo podía sacar de sus pensamientos ese encuentro? No entendía su actitud. Y si debía admitirlo, le descolocó por completo.

Su mente solo podía seguir siendo atacada por un sinfín de interrogantes. No es como si el haber tenido ese encuentro  ha sido suficiente para cambiar su perspectiva de ver a Garmendia. Lo sigue odiando. Pero le intrigaba su manera de actuar el día de ayer.

 

_«Felicidades Xoda. Felicidades por tu gran sinceridad, dime idiota ¿Te sentirías mejor si me golpeas?_

_¿Disculpa? ¿Qué demonios dices weon?_

_Así como lo escuchas, o acaso estas sordo. Vamos, si tanto me odias, golpéame. Si tanto odias... Que según tú, estuviera a punto de hundir tu "vida" y la de los demás, hazlo. ¡No es lo que quieres! ¡Vamos! Golpea a este maldito mentiroso si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_¡Cállate maldita sea!»_

— ¿Qué weon viene a querer que lo golpee y para…?

_« ¿Ahora te toca a ti no? ¡Vamos, golpea!_

_No Xoda. Ya estamos a mano. Yo me desahogue, tú también. Todo está aclarado.»_

— ¡Para eso! No. ¡Qué paja weon!

Golpeó con sus manos hechas puños contra el colchón de la cama en lo que se sentó. Definitivamente no lograba entender lo que sucedió. Quizá Garmendia se sentía ahora en paz –con semejante e inexplicable manera de lograrlo- pero ahora era él mismo quién no estaba tranquilo.

—Ignorar. Ignorar lo que ha pasado con el culiao’ es la mejor manera para no acordarme más de esta wea— se dijo así mismo Cristián como único consuelo y solución.

No se iba a pasar todo el día pensado en algo que hasta podría ser clasificado con la letra “i” de insignificante. Se talló ambos ojos con sus manos y agradeció que su estómago gruñera. Si, había cosas más importantes que andar pensando en “Gerbots” como por ejemplo ir a comer algo.

—Quizá este tipo este tan loco como en sus vídeos.

Concluyó saliendo de su cama y por consiguiente salir de su habitación. No recordaba si aún quedaba algo de comer en el refrigerador y de no haber nada… Ya pensaría que opción le convenía en relación al hambre.

Claro que, la mejor opción en general sería dormir pero su subconsciente no ayudaba. Prefería quedarse despierto a tener que rememorar el encuentro. Quizá el cansancio tarde o temprano lo noquearían.

— ¿Es en serio?— alzó la voz y se preguntó así mismo con ironía. No tenía absolutamente nada de comer salvo mantequilla y un par de cervezas. Con la mantequilla no haría nada y con la cerveza, bueno… Si no quería hacerse mierda tan temprano, no tenía sentido.  Resopló cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, quedándose de brazos cruzados.

 

«Tanto sueño no tengo, no dormí pero descanse entre ¿hora o minutos?» y así continuó divagando un poco más hasta ver a _Batman_ entrar y acercase a su tazón de comida, mascar y beber del tazón del agua. Ante la escena Xoda bufó deshaciendo la pose para buscar entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones las llaves de la casa y efectivamente las tenía allí.

—Tienes suerte compañero— le dijo a su querido gato, acercándose hasta quedar agachado y darle una breve caricia por el lomo y sentir el ronroneó de _Batman_.

Quizá salir a la calle y respirar un poco de aire no le vendría mal. Comería alguna hamburguesa y pasaría por una farmacia a comprar algunas cosas como chucherías y refrescos.

De esa manera fue como Cristián Moreno salió de su hogar.

Con lo que no contaba es que en otra parte de su ciudad cierto youtuber decidió hacer lo mismo. Comprar algo que comer en alguna pizzería y luego a la farmacia. Necesitaba proveerse de una pomada cicatrizante para la herida de su labio.

Inconscientemente mientras caminaba por aquel centro comercial, Germán llevaba sus dedos a la herida sin evitar pensar en Cristián.

«Debe pensar que soy alguien ilógico. Bueno en mi mente era perfecto. ¡La manera ideal para saldar cuentas! Es decir, Cristián se veía en ese vídeo de los bots muy… determinado y odioso al hablar. Si aún le quedaba resentimiento por mi supuesto GRAN ERROR, pues ya lo pudo drenar golpeándome… ¿No?»

Ver a Germán divagando era digno de tener una cámara y grabarle. De no ser por muchos de sus _fans,_ el chileno hubiera estado perdido en sus pensamientos y el doble de distraído. Lo bueno es que le era imposible negarse a unas fotos o firmar autógrafos por lo que varias veces fue fácil volver a la realidad.

Durante su almuerzo se mancho varias veces la comisura de sus labios con la salsa de la pizza y por poco casi estuvo por derramar el refresco que compró como bebida acompañante.

La verdad es que otra vez esa pregunta volvió a formularse en su mente:

_¿Xoda y yo hubiésemos sido muy buenos amigos de no ser por eso?_

Lamentablemente su pregunta no podría ser respondida. Tuvo la oportunidad y la desperdició de la manera más tonta, dejándose llevar por el simple impulso de la ira y el rencor. Porque en el fondo solo quería hablar y explicar todo lo que sucedió acerca de los bots con Cristián pero últimamente quería dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento nada grato y bueno.

Suspiró sacando su móvil para revisar _Twitter_ y el primer _tweet_ que sus ojos captaron fue de Werever. Sonrió con cierta melancolía y se preguntó si sería bueno llamarle. Ya no hablaban pero aún tenía su número… No le importaba gastar su saldo por una llamada al extranjero pero:

Su saldo es insuficiente para realizar está llamada.

¿No le había puesto saldo al móvil? Eso sí que era raro.

—Bueno si no se pudo, no se pudo. Je~

Agarró la bandeja para tirar los desperdicios en la basura y dejar esta con las demás. Se despidió amablemente de los empleados del local y siguió su camino por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta llegar frente a una farmacia.

—No puede ser… —musitó Xoda bajando sus lentes de sol al ver al culiao y weon de Garmendia entrar a la farmacia a la cual él también va a entrar… ÉL VENÍA A DESPEJAR SU MENTE Y EL WEON ESTA AHÍ. Había comido excelente pero se avecinaba su pronta mala indigestión, todo gracias a Germán.

Casi se estampa la mano contra su frente. ¡Ayer lo había dicho! _“No quiero volver a ver a Garmendia más nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera en un vídeo”_ o algo así.

Se acomodó los lentes de sol de mala gana pero en vez de irse, camino directo a la farmacia. Y por si fuera poco no basto con entrar al mismo lugar. No, a sus piernas no se les ocurrió mejores movimientos que buscar al menor y al parecer por la distracción de Germán, este no se dio cuenta cuando Cristián se aproximó hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿Tan mal te deje el labio, weon?

Germán se había quedado viendo las pomadas y vendas en una de las estanterías. Incluso había tomado una para así leer las indicaciones. Justo cuando estaba por ponerla en su lugar, el dueño de una voz conocida y que estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, habló. Volteó encontrándose con Xoda.

—No quiero preocupar a mis suscriptores— se tardó un poco en responder debido a la inesperada aparición del otro.

« ¿Para qué lo busque? ¿Y ahora qué?» se preguntó Xoda haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

Germán se le quedo viendo por unos minutos hasta sonreír algo divertido pero no exactamente por Cristián sino por lo absurda que llega a ser en ocasiones la vida. Tales como estas. Con incomodidad siguió también en silenció volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la estantería y agarró una de las cajas de pomadas.

—Creo que me llevaré esta. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

«Bien, eso no fue muy educado de mi parte…» y mentalmente Germán se dio una cachetada. Además, corroboró que su pregunta mal formulada disgusto a Cristián el cual le fulmino con la mirada.

—Disculpa, weon. No sabía que el centro comercial estaba restringido para mí. ¡Chile es libre!

—Lo siento.

Oh. Por supuesto Xoda tenía previsto hacerse respetar ante el menor. ¡Bien! «Cristián eres un aweboneado. ¿Quién te manda a seguirle y hablarle? ¡Nadie!»

Pero por obra y gracia de Dios o en este caso, el móvil de Cristián...

—De esta no te salvas— amenazó buscando entre su chaqueta el móvil y atendió de mala gana.

Germán se encogió de hombros más incómodo pero ahora algo irritado. Fue su culpa pero… ¿Era mejor no arrepentirse verdad? Aun cuando ya había expresado sus disculpas, el mayor no las merecía. Cristián es el hombre que le odia e hizo ese vídeo de bots, comentando negativamente de él hacía sus suscriptores.

—Vardoc— de inmediato el tono de voz de Cristián cambio logrando que Germán le viera con curiosidad.

«Así que es Nicolás. Hum» pensó sin evitar dibujar una sonrisa al recordar al amigo en común de ambos. Estuvo a punto de decir “Dile que le mando saludos” pero se mordió sus labios.

— ¿A las 9:00 pm? Me parece perfecto. Ahí estaré— sin más trancó la llamada y guardo nuevamente el móvil en su chaqueta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se pudo apreciar a Cristián con una expresión algo indecisa en su rostro.

— ¿Querei’ venir?  Digo, Nico es tu amigo también. Vamos a encontrarnos en un club con unos amigos y la Iori.

Germán estuvo a punto de negar la invitación como solía hacer pero…

—Está bien.

—Bien. Son las 6:00 pm. ¿Tienes carro?

—Vine en taxi.

—Ah. Igual yo.

— ¿Por?

—No sé tú. Pero me da paja volver a casa ya que ando fuera. Más paja me da tener que volver para salir otras ves. ¿Qué te parece si entramos al cine?— la expresión de impresión en el rostro de Germán fue suficiente para que el mayor agregará: — No creas que intento amistar contigo, solo que no he podido dormir bien y quiero estar perfecto para la noche en el club.

—Oh. Bueno si es así, por mí no hay problema.

—Bien.

—Bien— repitió Germán. Observo como Cristián le comenzó a dar la espalda para salir de la farmacia. Su mirada fue hacía sus manos las cuales sostenían la pomada. Respiro profundo dejando está en su lugar y salió de la farmacia también.

— ¿Qué vamos a elegir?— preguntó caminando al lado de Cristián.

—La que sea. Te dije que solo quiero dormir así que supongo que da igual.

—Cierto…

Germán detuvo sus pasos por un momento pero los reanudó casi de inmediato. La vida sí que es extraña.

 

***

11:27 pm.

La vista comenzó a tonarse borrosa para Germán, dejando de lado el hecho que su estómago ya lo tenía bastante revuelto. ¿Desde cuándo no bebía alcohol para quedar en semejante estado? No lograba recordar.

Se colocó el vaso con Vodka en la frente para sentir el frío vidrio del objeto en su mano. Si con esa acción podría cesar el dolor de cabeza creciente y calmar cierto calor proveniente de su frente, aunque a decir verdad, al llevar su mano a su cuello y tantear sobre su piel, evidentemente si, se encuentra caliente.

« ¿Será que le digo a Nicolás que me llame un taxi?» se preguntó así mismo Germán levantándose con dificultad de la barra donde se sentó desde que llegó. Trató de enfocar la vista al darse la vuelta en búsqueda de Nicolás o Iori pero la primera persona que divisó fue a Cristián.

El mayor se veía divertido conversando con unas lindas mujeres y junto con otros hombres que no reconocía.

Frunció su ceño. Nuevamente esa duda que asaltaba su mente regresó a su mente.

« ¿Es mejor aclarar las dudas no?»

—Disculpen la interrumpir digo la interrupción— dijo con un tono amable pero arrastrando las palabras y tambaleándose hasta quedar frente a Xoda. —Cristián… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro— respondió separándose del grupo junto al otro. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Notó como le costaba caminar pero no le ayudo porque tampoco estaba por caerse o algo por el estilo.

Desde que despertó solo hubo silencio entre ellos. Al caminar fuera de la sala donde transcurrió la película que ni idea cual era, solo se acompañaron en presencia hasta tomar el taxi y encontrarse en el club que había indicado Vardoc.

Se separaron pero de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía a la barra. De vez en cuando Iori o Nicolás se acercaban, o sino ambos.

 —Vamos hablar en la parte trasera del local. Afuera, por favor…

—Ok.

Cristián accedió. Como si fueran a cometer un crimen ambos dieron una mirada panorámica mientras caminaban al fondo del local y salían por la puerta trasera. 

—A ver. ¡Aquí estamos Gerbots!— alzó sus brazos al aire. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

Germán sonrió con ironía. «Gerbots...»

— Seré directo ¿En serio por qué me odias tanto, Cristián? ¡Por qué le tienes que creer al sin oficio de Maxivergas! El tipo es un idiota y solo busca sacar mierda a las personas— apretó sus dientes por recordar amargos recuerdos. —Disfruta de crear polémicas sin considerar el daño que le hace a las personas. Sí, es algo que  deberíamos estar acostumbrados a experimentar pero cansa weon, cansa cuando te toca lo personal.

Cristián enarcó una ceja mientras sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna.  ¿Era idea suya o realmente en los ojos de Germán había rastros de ese resentimiento al hablar de ese idiota?

—Ya paso. A estas alturas… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Omitió hablar de Maxivergas. Cristián creyó que era lo más correcto pero…

Germán negó comenzando a reír poco a poco. Sinceramente tampoco estaba razonando mucho. Entre el calor en su cabeza y la vista desenfocada pero que intentaba aparentar que se encuentra como si nada, ahora solo podía decir lo primero que llegará a su mente.

—Él siempre ha buscado maneras de… sacar ¿Hundir? ¿Mi paciencia? Si, algo así. Yo… tengo un límite, Cristián. Lo puedo dejar pasar una vez, y otra, unas cuentas más; ¿Pero puede seguir siendo así siempre? ¡No! No Cristián. No puede ser así siempre.

¿Y qué podía decir Xoda? Se hallaba en frente de Germán con un nudo en la garganta. Él sabe la clase de calaña que puede llegar a ser Maxivergas  con sus palabras en vídeos. El hombre no se mide y claramente busca crear polémicas.

Que no hubiera respuesta impaciento a Germán.

—Claro… Como vas a entenderme si no has pasado por lo mismo. Es compresible, weon.

—Estas borracho, culiao. Es mejor que entremos, busquemos a Vardoc y…

La carcajada con claro tono de burla descolocó a Cristián.

—Busquemos a Vardoc… Oye, Cristián. ¿Creo que tienes MUY buena RELACIÓN con Nicolás? ¿O me equivoco?

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos— respondió con seriedad frunciendo su ceño. —Repito, estás borracho y es mejor que busquemos a Vardoc o a la Iori para llamarte un taxi. No seas testarudo.

—Entre todas las cosas que he pensado hoy y recordado. También observe que a Nico lo ves mucho y le sonríes mucho, ríes te la pasas muy bien, demasiado bien. ¿No es eso raro, Cristián? Podría intuir que Nico te gusta. ¿Te gusta Nico, no?— preguntó por último con una amplia sonrisa, riendo ya por el dominio del alcohol en su cuerpo.

La reacción de Xoda al escuchar eso fue como si se tratará de un acto reflejo. Estampó su puño contra la cara del menor sin medir su fuerza. Con esta es la segunda vez que golpea a Germán en la cara pero es que en esta ocasión fue la mejor manera de callarle y que se quede tranquilo.

A menos que Germán se defendiera…

Tragó un poco de saliva mientras fruncía el ceño y observaba a German desde arriba, en cambio este cerraba sus ojos y no dejaba de reír mientras su nariz  soltó un pequeño camino de sangre proveniente del puñetazo provocado por Xoda, la cual se quitó de inmediato con el antebrazo.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco o qué, culiao!— exclamó Cristian sin siquiera moverse. — ¿También te vas a poner como las minas que escriben  y dibujan yaoi de Nicolás y yo?

Germán continuó riendo sin cesar hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y la risa se desvaneció, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa ligera.

— ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso? Ay, creo que me duele la nariz.

Cristián suspiró con resignación agarrándose de la sien.

—Tú quieres volverme loco, Cristián... ¿Sabes por qué? – pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en el suelo, disfrutando de esa mirada de profundo odio que le dedicaba  ahora el mayor. ¿Era odio no? ¡Porque Xoda le odia y eso no va a cambiar!

 Un odio que compartían ambos realmente pero las emociones de Germán terminaron por colapsar y revolverse con las del pasado y el presente.

— ¿Pero qué chucha me hablas weon? ¡No sé!— exclamó ya sin nada de paciencia.

 — ¡Ni yo lo sé, weon!

—Ven, weon. Tú necesitas irte a un lugar de borrachos o locos— dijo el mayor agachándose para levantar a Germán del suelo. — Ahí podrías hallar respuestas a tus inquietudes. No venir a decirme todo a mí, el weon que te odia. También deberías buscar soluciones o nuevas ideas, como desaparecer de mi vida de una buena vez. ¿Qué querei’ de mí? ¿Tengo cara de cura para saber tus weas personales? Porque me acabo de enterar que soy eso — le dijo inmediatamente con sarcasmo y exasperación. Con toda la sinceridad que puede existir en el mundo, Cristian Moreno quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, estar lo más lejos posible de Garmendia.

Estaban saliendo temas muy personales. Tanto para Cristián como para Germán. Solo que ninguno lo sabía. Uno por estar borracho y otro por no entender un comino de lo que intentaba decir.

Cristián tenía toda la intención de ayudar al menor a ponerse de pie pero fue Germán quién se acercó, solo que esta vez el concepto de “invasión al espacio personal’’ concordaba perfectamente con la situación. Quedó sentado y agarró bruscamente de la chaqueta del contrario, atrayendo a este hacía él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficiente cercanos para sentir el aliento y la respiración del otro.

Fue así como Germán le robó un beso a Xoda. 

Superficialmente, Germán presionó sus labios de manera suave y algo torpe contra los labios de Cristián.

Un beso sin una pizca de sentimientos de por medio. El beso más amargo que tanto Cristián Moreno como Germán Garmendia han experimentado en sus vidas.  

Xoda se quedó petrificado al sentir los labios de Germán sobre los de él. Tanto así que no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que el otro se separó y sus miradas de encontraron.

La mirada de Germán estaba perdida mientras que la de Cristián expresaba consternación pero no las desviaron a ningún lado, todo lo contrario. Se observaron fijamente hasta que fue el propio Germán el cual la agachó cayendo pesadamente contra el pecho de Cristián el cual sintió el calor abrasador proveniente de su cuerpo.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre, weon.

 

***

(Youtube: /watch?v=tD_yFYZeMN0 -escuchar esta canción en youtube. Es parte del ost del fic y de esta escena. Puedes encontrarlo como:

Emotional Piano Music - Remember (Original Composition))

¿Por qué le ayudaba? No tenía ni la más remota idea pero quería pensar que de ser el caso contrario, el señor mentiroso le ayudaría también.

Le cambió el paño frío que había colocado en su frente para bajar la fiebre. No tenía de esos gel frío, ni tampoco había puesto hielos a congelar así que un paño con agua es mejor que nada. También había tratado la herida de la nariz descubriendo que solo fue el impacto y no se la quebró. Sinceramente es un alivio.

Lo dejó sobre su sofá y estuvo a punto de retirarse de no ser porque una mano sujetó parte de su camisa. Giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que al parecer le miraban con profundidad.

Al parecer por fin despertaba. Su mirada fue al reloj más cercano el cual indicaba las 2:36 am. Cuando ocurrió el suceso detrás del local, Xoda no tuvo otra opción que llevarlo a su casa. No quería molestar a Vardoc y al tener a Germán dormido o más bien desmayado, no tenía forma de saber dónde vivía. Actuó sin pensar mucho.

—Cristián…

—Dime culiao.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Aquella repentina pregunta agarró fuera de base a Cristián. « ¿Qué si me he enamorado?» pensó Xoda sin dejar de observar a Germán, el cual ahora mantenía una mirada expectante y fija, tan directa como la suya propia.

No es que sea una pregunta difícil de responder sino que ha tenido mucho peso en sus pensamientos al ser escuchada, sobre todo bien y gracias a los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de Cristián. Acontecimientos de un Xoda del pasado que lo que menos esperaba es haberse encontrado frente a frente, nuevamente, con Germán Garmendia y mucho menos tenerlo en su casa luego de una salida que surgió repentinamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una mina o la fiebre te pone como maraca en esas quedadas a dormir?— respondió con evidente burla, omitiendo en dar alguna respuesta. Optó por sentarse un momento en el mismo sofá, haciéndose de un pequeño espacio al lado del cuerpo recostado, — Y aprovechando que estai mejor, te recuerdo  que estai aquí porque tampoco soy un ser despiadado po.

Una risa entrecortada se escuchó como respuesta, suficiente para que el mayor en la sala hiciera los ojos en blanco y frunciera su ceño.

—Justo pensaba eso. Dices odiarme pero me has ayudado.

Ante la respuesta de Germán, el mayor se encogió de hombros agarrándose de la nuca y desvió la mirada al otro costado.

—No es como si quisiera. Simplemente no me quedo de otra.

Por su parte sin muchas ganas Germán sonrió sutilmente.

—Gracias de todas formas… Por cierto, lo siento Cristián. Me porte como un idiota ayer—, Xoda no dijo nada por lo que Germán prosiguió—Y hoy también. Lo digo por haberte besado.

—No tienes ni que volver a mencionarlo. El alcohol solo hizo de las suyas y al parecer tienes un lado “Homo”

« ¿Para qué lo menciona? ¿Acaso no es mejor ignorar lo que sucedió? ¡Ni que haya sido con intención!» pensaba con cierta incomodidad Cristián. Personalmente él planeaba pretender que nada sucedió. Él no era una mina para que un hombre lo ande besando pero ya la tensión entre ellos era muy grande para haberle caído a golpes cuando sucedió el beso.

Paso y ya. Es insignificante.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en ese espacio que compartían en esos momentos. Tan molesto como cuando Vardoc y Iori los dejaron solos anteayer.

Más silencio hasta que Cristián terminó sobresaltándose cuando Germán se sentó, aunque le daba la espalda, pudo saberlo.

Germán no pretendía hacer nada. La cabeza en ese momento le daba muchas vueltas y a su mente llegaban un sinfín de pensamientos que pese a estar medio ido de la realidad gracias a los efectos de esta vez el sueño, tales ideas llegaban a caer en incoherencias e hiperrealismo. Y aun así…

—Te propongo un trato. ¿Nos odiamos no es así? Posiblemente tú me odies más que yo a ti.

Silencio.

—Eres un ser humano. Te apuesto a que estoy sentado en tu sofá, a que eres humano.

—No me vengas con tus estupideces. Ve al grano.

Un intento de carcajada escapo de los labios de Germán.

—Debes haber sentido amor por alguien alguna vez. No necesitas responderme para yo saberlo. Quizá no has tenido tan mala suerte como yo— rio ligeramente y en un tono muy bajo pero el cual Xoda escuchó. — ¿Pero no te sientes solo? ¿No te hace falta ese calor en el pecho? ¿Sentir la piel de otra persona? Compartir… momentos íntimos.

«El weon cursi. Posiblemente también el weon despechado» concluyó en sus pensamientos Cristián.

—Para eso están las noches pasajeras con las maracas, weon o usar la manuela, es decir, tocarte el ganso. ¿O no?

Logró sacarle una risa estúpida al menor.

Para sorpresa del mismo Cristián, la situación la estaba tomando con tranquilidad. Germán aun no le había dicho cuál es esa propuesta pero por intuición sabía por dónde iba la historia.

Se tensó cuando sintió la frente de Germán apoyarse en parte de su espalda pero ya no estaba hirviendo como en el club. Fácil solución era el solo haberse levantado y que el otro cayera por aweboneado e inventor. Pero no se inmuto ni lo hizo.

Cristián se aclaró la garganta esperando a que Germán prosiguiera con sus palabras.

—Pero no sientes lo mismo haciendo eso en soledad. Y usar a una mujer por mero placer es arriesgado. Podría enamorarse de ti y herir sus sentimientos. También podrías enamorarte de ella. Claro, si llegan a corresponderse, no pasa nada. ¿Pero si solo es unilateral? Las consecuencias al final son desastrosas… Y habría dolor de parte de uno de los dos.

—Comienzo a pensar que no estás tan borracho como antes, Germán.

—A mí también me sorprende estar hablando así— admitió para sorpresa de ambos.

Xoda no dijo más. Un poco de silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

—Por eso... ¿No te parece una buena idea? Tú me odias más que yo a ti. Somos hombres. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

— ¿Tengo cara de mujer?— se adelantó antes que el menor continuará.

—No. Eres tan masculino como yo— respondió seriamente hasta que comenzó a reír un poco— Claro, tus gritos en los juegos de terror si son algo de niña.

Xoda parpadeó con impresión. ¿Veía sus vídeos? ¡Un momento! ¡Él no grita como niña!

—Ofendiéndome no llegaras a nada, weon.

—Lo sé. Mi propuesta es hacernos compañía íntima. No hay manera de perder porque no  hay forma de que ocurra la hipótesis que te mencione antes de lo que pasaría con alguna mujer. ¿Cómo dos personas que se odian podría enamorarse? Eso solo ocurre en películas. A parte podemos drenar nuestras frustraciones. Puedes desahogar el odio que me tienes. No sería hacer el amor sino hacer el odio— sus propias y últimas palabras le hizo reír quedamente.  

Cristián respiró profundo. Otra tecla personal que tocaba Germán sin saberlo.

—Sé que es de muy maraco esta propuesta. Yo nunca he estado con un hombre. Solo vas a ser tú. No te estoy pidiendo que actuemos como novios, de hecho nadie tiene que saber de esto.

Germán aparto su frente de la espalda de Cristián.

—Cristián. ¿Puedes voltear a verme?

Como acto reflejo así lo hizo Xoda. Volteó para recibir una vez más los labios de Germán sobre los suyos. Una presión un poco más consciente de parte de ambos pero totalmente ajena. Solo que esta vez Cristián correspondió fugazmente a Germán, sola para probar.

Sin sentimientos de por medio. Vacía. Insignificante. No había asco pero no era algo que influyera en ellos. Sin importancia.

Pero fue la manera en la que Cristián Moreno esa noche aceptó el trato de Germán Garmendia. ¿Qué puede más? ¿La lujuria o el odio? Desde el comienzo fue un trato peligroso.


End file.
